


Space Jokes

by Blue_eyed_dmigod



Series: RibCage [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 17:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_eyed_dmigod/pseuds/Blue_eyed_dmigod
Summary: Lance and Shiro relax after a mission with some jokes





	Space Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I love jokes and dad jokes. Jokes are the best. Enjoy these jokes!

 

"I'm so tired." Whining, tossing my jacket somewhere on the floor before plopping onto my bed. Moving around before Shiro laid down, "You know that your room is a mess because you throw your clothes everywhere." I nuzzled into his chest, humming. "Yup." 

 

After every mission, we all relaxed from a few hours. I use my time to be with Shiro. We are either in his room or mine.

The others don't really care, Hunk was actually very relieved we came out as dating a month ago. Saying our moments were, 'Already dating just say it!'

 

"Lance?" He mumbled, I rose my eyebrow. "What?" Looking up, seeing him smirk. "How do you know when the moon has enough to eat?" He said, 'Oh no.' Thinking "It's full!" He says with a smile, "Shiro, that's horrible." I laugh, I love jokes. And space jokes.. Shiro jokes.

 

"Why did the cow go in the spaceship?" "Shr-" "It wanted to see the mooooooon!" I mentally facepalmed, "Shiro, whyyy." I couldn't hold back my laughing, neither was he. 

 

Now it's my turn. "Why did the sun go to school?" I ask, seeing him actually think of an answer, before giving up. "Why?" "To get brighter!" I giggle, seeing him roll his eyes. "Oh god. That's so cheesy." But he still smiled at the joke, I know he loved it.

 

"What is a spaceman’s favorite chocolate?" He shrugged, "Is it a ma-" "A marsbar!" I quickly said before he could say the answer. He let out a belly laugh, the kind of laugh that makes you all warm and fuzzy. "I knew it." He cheered quietly. 

 

I thought and sat up, looking down at Shiro. "How do you organize a space party?" He stretched out, "How?" 

"You planet!"

 

"Lance, that has to be the best one yet." He yawned out, having an arm still around my waist. "I know." Saying, moving my fingers into his hair, playing with the white strands. 

 

We stayed like that for a while, him just relaxing. His eyes close, I bet by now he fell asleep. I still play with his hair. Humming quietly, moving my hand from his hair. Softly cupping his face, my pinky finger gently brush against his nose scar. I still can feel the skin being more rough on the edges, no matter how many times I do this. He still flinches at my first touch, sleep or not.

 

"Shiro.." I said quietly, softly shaking. He grumbled, "What?" Almost like a whine. Seeing his eyes flutter open, "Do you have a Bandaid?" I asked, seeing his face turn confused. "Why would I have a banda-" "Cos I just scraped my knee falling for you." I smirked.

 

He visibly looked so done, "Lance. I love you, but stop." He tried to say but slowly turned into soft chuckles. 

 

\---

**Extra:**

Space party joke from:

http://aminoapps.com/p/5xlzv

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any suggestions that you would like as a story!


End file.
